Possession
by SamaraXX
Summary: OS. Slash HP/LV. Harry est fiancé au mage noir russe mais trouve beaucoup de réconfort à jouer le démon de la débauche avec Lord Voldemort, s'amusant de pousser jusqu'au bout le jeu de la séduction.


**Titre : **Possession**  
**

**Auteur : **SamaraXX**  
**

**Rating : **M**  
**

**Disclaimer : **L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Spoilers :** Tomes I à VI. Tome VII non pris en compte.

**Couple :** HP/LV

* * *

**L**ord Voldemort n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours les mêmes pouvoirs, les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes envies. Oh oui, ses envies étaient toujours aussi insatiables et sa cruauté n'avait pas d'égal. Néanmoins, Lord Voldemort possédait un avantage non négligeable : il était beau.

Aucun autre mot n'aurait pu le décrire plus justement. Il n'était ni sexy, ni charmant ou même magnifique : il était purement et simplement beau. Néanmoins, il pouvait aussi être séduisant mais cela était dû à son sempiternel air arrogant. Lord Voldemort se sentait bien évidemment supérieur à tous mais à juste titre, car sans conteste le Mage Noir était le meilleur d'entre tous.

Cependant sur son sentier de gloire, Lord Voldemort s'était aperçu qu'il n'était pas le _seul _à être puissant ! Bien sûr, on lui avait conté les prouesses d'Albus Dumbledore mais celui-ci était bel et bien enterré. Non, la personne qui osait se mesurait à lui était bien plus jeune que le vieux sénile (et bien plus beau !). Si on lui avait dit cela un jour… Il en serait certainement mort de rire mais c'était la stricte et triste vérité.

Harry Potter avait vu le jour un joyeux 31 août 1980 et s'était révélé être l'élu d'une prophétie. Lord Voldemort devait admettre qu'essayer de tuer ce bébé avait été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il avait cru que suite à cette altercation, devenue mythe dans le monde de la magie, en aurait résulté la naissance de son pire ennemi. Au début, son raisonnement ne lui fit pas défaut. Mais seulement au début…

En effet, jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, Harry Potter l'avait combattu vaillamment, mettant en danger ses amis par la même occasion. Mais Lord Voldemort avait adoré cette petite bataille tellement amusante avec le gentil et naïf Harry Potter ! Il était si facile à berner que cela était devenu un véritable jeu auquel ses mangemorts prenaient plaisir à jouer. Lord Voldemort avait cru voir sa fin arriver lorsque Harry Potter découvrit son terrible secret : les horcruxes !

Mais ce fut à partir de là que tout perdit son sens. Lord Voldemort avait dû s'avouer pour la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il ne comprenait plus rien !

_Qui aurait cru cela ?_

Harry Potter avait basculé du mauvais côté de la barrière mais _en plus _il s'était allié à un mage noir ! Parfaitement, Harry Potter était devenu l'amant d'un mage noir ! Inutile de préciser que ce fut un choc extrême pour Lord Voldemort, mais ce ne fut rien face aux évènements qui suivirent et qui le firent irrémédiablement tomber amoureux de son ancien pire ennemi… _Le gentil et naïf Harry Potter… _Il avait bien changé le bougre ! Il s'était transformé en un hybride dont Lord Voldemort était devenu totalement accro : moitié sex symbol ex-pourfendeur des ténèbres et défenseur des démunis, moitié petite putain de quartier.

XxXxXxX

Six mois plus tôt, Lord Voldemort avait appris par le biais d'un de ses mangemorts infiltré dans les rangs russes que le nouveau fiancé du mage noir russe était le plus puissant d'entre tous… On disait même qu'il était plus puissant que Voldemort lui-même ! Celui-ci était un peu irrité par cette nouvelle, il avait tant bataillé pour obtenir cette place tant convoitée de « sorcier le plus puissant du monde » qu'il n'était pas prêt de sitôt à laisser sa place au « fiancé de son homologue russe ». Il s'agissait d'un jeune sorcier de 20 ans qui, semblait-il, charmait et ravissait le mage noir russe et ses fidèles. De plus, le mage noir russe n'était pas un sorcier foncièrement doué. Certes, il avait certaines qualités en matière de magie et on le disait très « hot » mais Voldemort ne l'aimait pas et il ne se l'expliquait pas.

Il avait toujours détesté ces dîners ennuyants dont il recevait l'obligation diplomatique d'organiser, mais ce jour-là, il était ravi que ces dîners aient toujours eu lieu car il avait une excuse parfaite pour rencontrer THE fiancé, si chaud, si canon, si puissant qui faisait rêver garçons et filles de Russie.

Mais bien évidemment, jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela ! Lorsqu'il avait vu Harry Potter habillé d'un pantalon de cuir noir moulant ses jambes fuselées et d'une chemise en soie noire sur laquelle une longue cape foncée et souple donnait à son corps une allure élancée et incroyablement sexy, il en était resté pantelant.

C'était une réception tout ce qu'il y avait de plus coutumier : une longue table attendait mets et festins, des elfes de maisons sillonnaient les groupes de personnes avec des plateaux couverts de coupes de champagne, la musique ravissait ses oreilles de mélomane et la population sorcière la plus pure qui soit y était présente. Cela dit, une tension palpable montait entre les invités tout le monde était surexcité et pressé de découvrir qui était ce mystérieux fiancé qui faisait bander l'énorme empire de la Russie et le mage noir qui le terrorisait.

Lorsque Vladimir Oujasnov fit son entrée dans la salle de réception, accompagné d'un sorcier un peu plus petit dont l'éclat des yeux semblait ressortir dans son ensemble noir uni, tout le monde retint son souffle et se tourna vers Lord Voldemort, la bouche béante d'anticipation. Ce dernier était resté figé devant la vision du sorcier face à lui. Il avait tellement changé qu'il avait failli ne pas le reconnaître mais ces yeux trop verts l'avaient tellement hanté à longueur de journée durant treize longues années à être prisonnier d'un corps de serpent qu'il pouvait sans peine les reconnaître entre mille.

Il avait bêtement cru qu'Harry Potter était mort, certainement avec sa propre dague et dont le corps pourrissait dans un coin du globe terrestre. En effet, Harry Potter avait disparu depuis deux ans. Personne ne l'avait vu, ses amis l'avaient cherché pendant des mois mais les aurors avaient finalement laissé tomber les recherches pensant qu'Harry était soit mort soit peu enclin à réapparaître. La possibilité que Voldemort l'ait emprisonné avait très vite été balayée lorsque Lord Voldemort avait demandé publiquement si Harry Potter avait finalement eu peur de lui et qu'il s'était enfui, avouant implicitement qu'il n'était pour rien (enfin pas directement) dans cette disparition.

Mais le fait qu'Harry Potter lui fasse face fièrement du haut de sa nouvelle stature – il avait bien grandi ! – en le dardant d'un regard trop vert et trop brillant le décontenançait complètement ! Harry Potter était là, face à lui, dans son propre manoir, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres et lâchement reposé contre le bras du mage noir russe qui lui enserrait la taille. Il sembla se coller davantage à Vladimir Oujasnov lorsqu'il remarqua la foule de baguettes levées vers lui, tous les mangemorts les encerclaient à présent et les autres invités s'étaient reculés, apeurés, dans un coin de la salle de réception.

- Enfin mes amis ! fit Vladimir Oujasnov avec un grand sourire, Harry Potter fait partie des nôtres maintenant !

- Des nôtres ? siffla Lord Voldemort avec scepticisme, aurais-tu oublié d'où vient cette vermine à ton bras ? De plus, je me permets de te rappeler que je suis le seul à avoir le pouvoir d'introduire de nouvelles personnes dans l'Ordre des Ténèbres, surtout quand celles-ci ont pris racine dans _mon _pays.

- Cela te donnerait beaucoup d'avantages, pourtant. Harry est particulièrement doué… Tu n'as pas idée des pouvoirs qu'il possède !

- Si je crois en avoir une petite idée, justement, pour l'avoir combattu à plusieurs reprises…

Lord Voldemort lança un regard méprisant vers le sorcier aux yeux trop verts qui le regardait fixement, une drôle de lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Serais-tu amusé par la situation ?

- Tu ne trouves pas cela ironique ? Je veux rentrer dans l'Ordre des Ténèbres… Oui, je trouve cela particulièrement amusant ! avoua Harry d'une voix de velours, enveloppant le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une étrange aura brûlante.

- J'ai un sens très développé de l'amusement, si tu veux être le cobaye de mes nouvelles techniques de torture, je suis sûr que cela amusera une grande partie des invités ! répliqua Lord Voldemort avec un sourire cruel.

- Voyons Voldemort, si tu souhaites t'attaquer à mon fiancé c'est à moi que tu t'attaques… J'aurais beaucoup de peine à te déclarer une guerre ! réprimanda Vladimir Oujasnov avec un regard perçant.

- Une guerre ? Ce gosse t'aurait dont ensorcelé ? Tu serais prêt à livrer une guerre que tu es sûr de perdre juste pour cet idiot sans réels pouvoirs ? fit Voldemort, apparemment très surpris.

Vladimir Oujasnov leva sa baguette vers Lord Voldemort et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un rire amer et presque moqueur alors qu'Harry intima à Vladimir de baisser sa baguette. Il s'approcha de Lord Voldemort d'une façon un peu trop envahissante selon le mage noir.

- Écoute-moi, je ne suis plus le gamin que tu connaissais. Et m'avoir dans tes rangs serait le plus beau coup de toute ta carrière ! Tu as besoin de moi, je te l'assure. Laisse-moi te prouver que je le vaux, que j'ai changé… N'interrompons pas ce dîner. Et si un jour tu as la certitude que je suis un traître, un lâche ou un idiot… Je t'accorderai le droit de me torturer ! s'exclama Harry en regardant Voldemort intensément.

Lord Voldemort releva fièrement la tête et regarda Harry de façon hautaine semblant le tester de ses yeux carmin.

- C'est d'accord. Tu as plus de cran que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu…

- Et toi, tu as un plus beau visage !

- On change… murmura Lord Voldemort.

- Oui, répondit Harry semblant étrangement absorbé dans la contemplation du visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis il baissa les yeux, emprisonnant dans ses yeux verts une étoile brillante et étincelante d'envie_. _

XxXxXxX

Lord Voldemort descendit l'escalier de marbre du hall de son manoir et rejoignit la réception du mois de juin. La chaleur était étouffante et emplissait le manoir de façon tenace, Voldemort avait déjà pris trois douches froides depuis le début de la journée mais c'était aussi parce qu'il savait qu'Harry viendrait ce jour-là, accompagné de Vladimir Oujasnov, bien entendu.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de réception, il accapara tous les regards mais ignora superbement la plupart de ces œillades curieuses. Il salua son homologue japonais et américain puis se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où Vladimir, Harry et deux de ses mangemorts discutaient.

- Bonjour, mon ami ! lança Vladimir avec un grand sourire.

_« Espèce d'idiot… » _pensa Tom avant de lui sourire hypocritement.

- Bonjour Vladimir… répondit-il, puis, se tournant vers la silhouette bandante à ses côtés, bonjour Harry… dit-il d'une voix plus onctueuse et plus appuyée.

- Bonjour Tom ! répondit joyeusement Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

Tom eut un furtif sourire.

- Dis-moi, mon ami ! J'ai entendu parler que le ministère t'avait enlevé Azkaban, c'est vrai ? Si c'est le cas, je me demande comment un sorcier comme toi a pu être si vulnérable ! fit Vladimir avec enthousiasme et moquerie.

- Vois-tu, Vladimir, mon royaume est tellement vaste que je ne peux…-

Tom s'interrompit quelques secondes dans sa phrase, choqué par le geste d'Harry derrière le dos de Vladimir, qui passait sa langue sur ses lèvres lentement.

– Je ne peux pas être sur tous les fronts à la fois et Azkaban n'avait plus tellement d'intérêt, finit Tom, plus tellement intéressé par la conversation.

Tom écarquilla les yeux devant Harry qui exerçait un mouvement de va et viens sur son verre d'apéritif rappelant de façon très explicite une petite séance de branlette. Harry eut un sourire malicieux et ses yeux semblèrent brûler d'envie et de luxure. Puis, Harry s'approcha de Vladimir et se colla à lui de façon aguichante faisant brûler de rage Tom qui détourna les yeux, énervé par le petit jeu d'Harry.

- J'arrive mon amour, je sors deux minutes, cette fumée m'étouffe… murmura Harry à Vladimir.

Tom le vit sortir de la salle avec un regard très appuyé en sa direction. Tom se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il lança un regard discret à Vladimir qui discutait avec l'un de ses mangemorts, Severus Rogue. Tom hésita puis s'éclipsa discrètement. Il monta l'escalier en marbre du hall et se dirigea vers un des couloirs sombres qui débouchait du palier.

Une main l'attira brusquement vers le mur et Tom sentit bientôt un corps fébrile et tremblant d'envie se coller à lui, une main taquine venir caresser son torse par-dessus sa chemise à manches courtes, et des lèvres douces l'embrasser avec passion. Tom gémit et enlaça fortement Harry, il le bouscula sur l'autre mur du couloir et entreprit de faire monter la température de plusieurs dizaines de degrés. Harry heletait, le corps abandonné sous les caresses de Tom.

- Oh ! Tom ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Tom ravit ses lèvres avec force, les blessant presque, souhaitant plus que tout enlever la trace de celles de Vladimir sur les siennes. Tom n'était pas doux, il en voulait à Harry ! Il lui en voulait terriblement !

XxXxXxX

Au début, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu un regard lubrique par-là, une main égarée par-ci, les envies devenaient de plus en plus explicites. Les gestes obscènes en public devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Harry semblait beaucoup s'amuser à se foutre de la gueule de Vladimir. Leur tout premier contact avait été brutal et dégradant. Tom étant ce qu'il était avait voulu prouver le réel attachement d'Harry vers les Ténèbres, et alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans un couloir à quelques mètres de Vladimir Oujasnov, Tom lui avait demandé de le sucer.

- Suce-moi ! avait-il dit avec un sourire à mi-chemin entre la cruauté et la luxure.

Harry avait eu un sourire ravi à la stupéfaction de Tom et s'était mis à genoux, avait baissé le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Tom et il l'avait sucé avec beaucoup d'application. Il avait commencé par lécher sa bite et ses testicules puis il s'était enhardi à la mettre dans sa bouche entièrement, il l'avait alors sucé accompagné d'un mouvement de la main. Tom avait failli lui arracher les cheveux tellement il s'était agrippé à ceux-ci pour ne pas crier. Harry était plus que doué… C'était le démon de la débauche ! Un véritable petit démon capable de le faire monter au septième ciel en une petite fellation – forte excitante lorsqu'elle est faite à deux mètres du fiancé.

Harry avait tout avalé et s'était relevé, regardant avec fierté Tom, semblant particulièrement content de lui-même. Et il avait de quoi ! Il venait de scier le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Le jeu devenait dangereux, à chaque coin sombre, les caresses s'intensifiaient, à la moindre réception, au moindre dîner, à la moindre occasion… De fil en aiguille, la fellation avait succédé au premier baiser puis à l'acte en lui-même cinq mois après la réapparition d'Harry dans les Ténèbres. Mais Tom en voulait plus… Harry semblait jouer avec lui, oui, il n'avait pas cessé le jeu mais Tom en était lassé, il répugnait à penser que Vladimir puisse lui-aussi le toucher et le baiser. Il le voulait rien que pour lui ! Mais Harry continuait ses jeux, ses gestes, ses fellations dans les couloirs. Au début, Tom trouvait cela excitant et drôle car il se moquait de Vladimir et prenait son pied en même temps, mais à présent il en avait marre ! Vladimir pouvait aller se faire foutre ! Il **voulait **Harry, ses sentiments avaient évolué et il… il l'aimait vraiment.

XxXxXxX

Tom ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre et entraîna Harry à l'intérieur. Il souleva Harry et le poussa violemment sur le matelas de son lit. Harry gémissait, il se tortillait, _il le voulait tellement ! _Tom embrassa Harry furieusement et commença à le déshabiller sans mises en scène, c'était à peine s'il ne lui arrachait pas les vêtements… Harry se suréleva et l'aida à enlever ses propres vêtements, voyant son empressement et son excitation. Tom regarda avec envie le corps nu d'Harry, il était parfait… Absolument parfait ! Un sentiment d'intense jalousie empara son corps, et il voulut à l'instant même que ce corps, que cette âme soit _à lui_. Il lança un regard dur à Harry et se déshabilla rapidement, Harry voulut lui enlever sa chemise mais Tom frappa sa main pour l'éloigner. Harry leva un sourcil surpris, mais Tom l'embrassa brutalement. Il le prépara rapidement mais soigneusement, peu désireux de blesser Harry même s'il l'énervait intensément. Il présenta deux de ses doigts à la bouche d'Harry qui les suça avec anticipation.

- Vas-y, baise-moi maintenant !

Mais Tom continuait à le préparer convenablement afin de faciliter son intrusion qu'il espérait _musclé_.

- Tom ! S'il te plaît ! gémissait Harry, son corps nu se contorsionnant sur les draps de soie.

Tom ferma les yeux devant l'image de son démon sans cœur, et entra en lui doucement mais pour mieux le prendre après. Harry encercla la taille de Tom de ses jambes et pria Tom d'y aller plus fort. Tom ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois, il se défoula dans ce petit corps bandant à souhait qui ne lui appartenait pas… qui ne lui appartenait pas. Tom fixait le visage extasié d'Harry, son regard était tranchant et son plaisir l'envahissait de plus en plus, Harry ouvrit les yeux et scella son regard vert dans celui carmin de Tom. L'instant était intense.

- Tu es à moi ! souffla Tom avec détermination.

- Á toi, répondit à voix basse Harry dont les yeux se mirent à briller suspicieusement.

Tom l'embrassa beaucoup plus doucement et il jouit suivi d'Harry. Tom se laissa tomber à côté de lui et l'enlaça avec chaleur. Ils n'avaient jamais fait ça, auparavant ils se séparaient immédiatement… Quelques larmes échappèrent des yeux d'Harry.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Rien, répondit Harry avant de rapidement sécher ses larmes.

XxXxXxX

Quelques semaines passèrent alors qu'un été plus chaud que jamais s'installait. Tom et Harry se voyaient à présent seul à seul… Ils n'attendaient plus les occasions, ils les provoquaient. Ils étaient devenus tellement accros l'un à l'autre qu'il était devenu trop dur pour eux de ne pas se voir toutes les semaines. De ce fait, Harry venait en douce au manoir ou Tom filait à Saint-Pétersbourg où ils se retrouvaient dans des hôtels chics de la ville. Mais cette fois-là, l'occasion était trop belle, Vladimir Oujasnov était en déplacement en Egypte ! Tom en profita immédiatement pour faire un saut à Saint-Pétersbourg dans la grande demeure des Oujasnov.

C'était la mi-août et le crépuscule embrasait la terre de ses derniers rayons.

Tom apparut, le sourire aux lèvres, dans la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci avait un air un peu triste, un peu moins joueur. Lorsque Vladimir n'était pas là, le jeu disparaissait. Tom s'approcha d'Harry avec un air gourmand et embrassa passionnément chaque partie de son visage.

- Bonjour Harry… murmura Tom.

Harry ne répondit pas, il souriait sous les baisers doux de Tom… Jamais il n'avait été aussi doux.

- Fais-moi l'amour… demanda Harry d'une voix pas très assurée.

Tom souffla dans le cou d'Harry et l'allongea sur le lit que partageaient Vladimir et Harry. Ce jour-là, il eut envie d'être prévenant avec lui, de l'aimer, de lui montrer tout son amour inavoué. Harry soupirait entre ses bras, nu, frissonnant de plaisir et de bien-être. Et Tom lui fit l'amour avec douceur, ne lâchant pas ses yeux d'une seule seconde. Il avait envie de lui crier son amour tellement Harry était beau dans le feu de l'amour, sa langueur, sa sensualité, ses gémissements… Il lui apparut si fragile à ce moment-là que Tom eut peur de lui faire mal. Après des heures d'étreinte, Tom et Harry jouirent quasiment en même temps… Harry haletait, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Les précautions de Tom arrachaient le cœur d'Harry, sa douceur accentuait sa tristesse et une fois encore, Tom put voir dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry des larmes de pure détresse naître. Il semblait avoir tout le mal du monde à les retenir.

Alerté, Voldemort s'enquit une nouvelle fois de ce qui se passait :

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Harry gémit et cacha son visage sous les draps, se collant au corps encore essoufflé de Tom.

- Harry ?

- Je t'aime… avoua Harry.

Tom lança un regard surpris à Harry et passa une main douce sur son visage, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes.

- Et je hais Vladimir… reprit-il d'une voix douce mais ses yeux affichaient une fureur intense.

- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu marié à lui ? demanda Tom.

- Pour me rapprocher de toi.

Tom fronça des sourcils puis se redressa sur le lit.

- Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ?

- Cela fait plus de deux ans que je suis tombé amoureux de toi…

Tom le regarda d'un air interloqué.

- Harry, il y a plus de deux ans, je voulais te tuer, j'avais une tête de serpent et tu étais encore le digne petit toutou de Dumbledore ! siffla Tom.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi… De ton souvenir…

- Quoi ?

- Lord de ma sixième année, Dumbledore m'a montré des souvenirs de toi à onze ans, seize ans, trente ans… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dans cette pensine, Tom. C'est pour ça que j'ai disparu, mais j'ai rencontré Vladimir et il m'a dit qu'il te connaissait et que tu avais ce nouveau visage… Je me suis dit que si je venais dans l'Ordre des Ténèbres, j'aurais une chance de te voir, et de te parler. J'ai joué avec toi… Quand tu m'as demandé de te toucher pour la première fois, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes car j'avais aussi le droit de te toucher ! J'ai essayé de ne pas le montrer, mais je veux vraiment être _à toi, _tu comprends ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû me dire ça… Je me suis fait des idées.

Sur ce, Harry se leva et essaya de rassembler ses vêtements. Tom reprit ses esprits et arrêta Harry dans son geste.

- Attends… J'ai un peu de mal à te suivre. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es amoureux de mon souvenir, que tu baises ce mécréant de Vladimir pour pouvoir baiser avec moi et que…

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de ton souvenir, Tom, coupa Harry, je suis amoureux de toi… Mais c'est ton souvenir qui me l'a révélé…

- Et tu n'aimes pas Vladimir… murmura Tom.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je l'aimais alors que je me moquais de lui sans arrêts ? Il me répugne, je ne veux même plus qu'il me touche mais je suis son allié et tu sais… cela fait partie du contrat… marmonna Harry honteusement, mais oublie ça, je dois vraiment t'emmerder avec mes histoires, et ne t'inquiète pas, on continuera à baiser, sois en certain !

Harry bataillait à remettre son pantalon… il tremblait. Tom le prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front avec tendresse.

- Tout va s'arranger, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec Vladimir. Je n'aurais pas continué ce jeu si moi aussi, je…

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif et surpris.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime, fit Tom en refusant de regarder Harry dans les yeux.

Harry eut un large sourire.

- C'est vrai ?

Tom le regarda cette fois.

- Oui, toi, Harry Potter, je t'aime…

Harry le regarda longuement et ses yeux se mirent une nouvelles fois à briller. Tom était décontenancé : il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour remonter le moral.

- Tu veux que j'aille étriper Vladimir sur-le-champ ?

Harry éclata de rire.

- Cela attirerait la guerre et la déchéance sur ton royaume, je ne mérite pas que tu perdes tout ce que tu as gagné à cause d'un idiot qui a épousé Vladimir Oujasnov ! Tu sais quoi, Tom ? Tu as le droit de me torturer, car je viens de te prouver que je suis un idiot et c'était une des clauses de notre pacte, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oh oui ! Je prendrais grand plaisir à te torturer, fit Tom qui embrassa Harry avec passion.

Les deux amants retrouvèrent le lit, et Tom arracha le pantalon qu'Harry avait essayé de remettre. Harry grimpa sur les genoux de Tom et l'embrassa avec fièvre, se sentant le plus heureux des hommes.

- Je ne veux pas que Vladimir revienne… murmura Harry.

- Moi non plus, tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici…

- Tom…

- Chut… Embrasse-moi, Harry.

Harry s'exécuta avec bonheur, il sentait le plaisir renaître et celui de Tom montait aussi à en croire son membre qui se tendait contre la cuisse d'Harry. Tom caressa la peau blanche et douce du dos d'Harry, et celui-ci commença à onduler des hanches sur Tom tout en l'embrassant délicatement.

XxXxXxX

La porte de la chambre conjugale d'Harry et Vladimir s'ouvrit sur ce dernier qui regarda le couple enlacé avec un regard vitreux plein de haine et de rancœur. Lord Voldemort lui avait toujours tout volé ! Le couple n'était pas conscient d'une autre présence dans le lieu, et Vladimir avait l'impression de sombrer à chaque fois qu'Harry gémissait des sons que, lui, n'avait jamais réussi à lui inspirer. Son obscénité le poussa jusqu'à regarder Harry s'empaler sur le long membre de Tom et effectuer des vas et viens renversants. Vladimir était pétrifié. Soudainement, Harry lâcha les yeux rouges de Tom et regarda au-dessus de la tête de son amant pour découvrir son fiancé prostré sur le seuil de la porte.

- Tom !

Celui-ci sentit son sentiment de panique et se tourna vers la porte où il vit Vladimir. Au lieu de lâcher Harry comme il aurait dû, il continua d'attirer les hanches d'Harry sur son sexe et finit par éjaculer comme si de rien n'était. En revanche, Harry ne put jouir, il s'accrocha aux épaules de Tom avec force tandis que Vladimir sortait sa baguette avec un air froid et mesuré. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front d'Harry, Tom se leva, nu comme un vers et fit face à Vladimir.

- Ah ! Vladimir ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Tom en attirant à lui sa baguette d'if qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts.

- Et toi ? Sale traître ! lança Vladimir d'un ton venimeux, t'es pas capable de trouver tes propres conquêtes ?

- Cette fois-ci, je dois bien avouer que tu avais trouvé la perle rare ! Cela fait six mois qu'Harry et moi sommes amants. Juste sous ton nez. Il nous arrivait même de le faire à deux pas de toi… C'était hilarant de jouer avec toi Vladimir, si tu savais…

- Fils de pute !

Vladimir fit un geste de la main qui lança une énorme gerbe de feu, Tom s'écarta à temps mais sentit les poils de son bras chauffer.

- Je doute que ma mère ait été une pute. Enfin, trêve de plaisanteries, laisse-moi réfléchir à la façon dont je vais te tuer.

Tom eut un air pensif.

- Me tuer ? Tu veux avoir tout l'empire de Russie au cul ? fit Vladimir avec un rictus.

- Je peux te poser la même question ? Veux-tu avoir tout le royaume d'Angleterre au cul ?

- C'est légitime, tu as baisé mon fiancé sous mes yeux !

- Et pas seulement sous tes yeux, je t'assure ! s'exclama Tom en riant.

- Tom… murmura anxieusement Harry.

Tom lui lança un regard calme dans le but de l'apaiser et lui sourit furtivement. Vladimir observa l'échange avec dégoût.

- Seriez-vous en plus de ça… amoureux ? Tu aimes ce trou du cul, Harry ? Ce type qui a tué tes parents, détruit ta vie, ce mec a violé, tué, torturé… Et tu l'aimes ? s'étonna Vladimir d'un air répugné.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Vladimir… Tu as fait pire que moi si on prend en compte que tu es plus vieux que moi, tu as proportionnellement fait plus de crimes que moi, s'exclama Tom avec un sourire rusé, d'ailleurs si je peux me permettre, Vladimir, ce n'est plus à 100 ans – et malgré un physique toujours jeune – qu'on fait des cochonneries avec un jeune homme fougueux comme Harry. Tu risques la… crise cardiaque.

Au fur et à mesure de ses mots, Tom fermait son poing de plus en plus fort avec une grimace comme s'il avait dans sa main le cœur de Vladimir qu'il détruisait. Vladimir commençait à suffoquer, il était plié en deux et pleurait presque de douleur. D'un coup de baguette, Tom lui retira ses vêtements et l'installa sur le lit tandis qu'il s'éteignait doucement. Tom n'était pas enclin à abréger ses souffrances.

- Harry… Joue une dernière fois pour moi, pria Tom, appelle au secours, ton fiancé est en train de mourir !

Harry eut un sourire malicieux et lança les vêtements de Tom afin que celui-ci se rhabille, puis Harry entoura son corps d'un drap du lit avant de se précipiter vers le couloir :

- S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! AIDEZ-MOI ! Vladimir est en train de mourir ! cria Harry.

Tom s'approcha de la forme tremblante qui s'approchait de la mort. Il se posta au-dessus de lui.

- Au revoir, Vladimir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te voir mourir… Il était à moi, tu comprends ?

Vladimir ferma les yeux à jamais, et Tom transplana à son manoir avant que les fidèles et Harry fassent irruption dans la chambre.

Harry lui avait effectivement donné beaucoup d'avantages comme l'avait prédit Vladimir. Lord Voldemort était à présent le Seigneur des Ténèbres régissant l'Angleterre et la Russie, il aimait follement Harry, il avait trouvé l'appui nécessaire dans ses pouvoirs qui égalaient, en effet, les siens… Et les réceptions ennuyantes n'existaient plus depuis qu'on ne pouvait plus inviter le mage noir russe.

Et le mieux de tout, Harry avait rien perdu de ses habitudes coquines… Il restait un démon de la débauche, se brûlant au jeu de la séduction, à la différence que maintenant il était la **possession **de Lord Voldemort exclusivement.

* * *

THE END.

N'hésitez pas me donner vos avis !

SamaraXX.


End file.
